


The King gets Queened

by Princerandling



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princerandling/pseuds/Princerandling
Summary: You (a sexy fat elfling/fun-size elf) get to faceride the King of Mirkwood. (I have no shame)He is bound across the bed and you take him for a ride. There's some sweetness thrown in too (kisses/oral) so its not all like 'hardcore'.***This work depicts you, the reader, as fat.  Hopefully the way it's written is not insulting or demeaning. I was careful not to suggest or describe any feelings of hate or disgust towards the character's fatness. I do describe the character's body frequently as well as the interaction between their body and the other's pretty thoroughly.***You, as the character, do not have your sex or gender defined. That is for you to define as you read.Queening is a synonym for facesitting.Thranduil is a sub.





	The King gets Queened

King elf daddy (Thranduil) gets queened

You're a thicc elfling. 5feet tall and on your tiny self you carry a jiggly 350lbs.  
Your king lays on his bed, each hand and foot tied to each corner of the bed.  
You walk on over. With each step you take your corpulent thighs slide tightly against each other. You hope he's ready for what's coming. You'll be gentle though. You'll help him build his endurance. 

You arrive to the side of the bed. He sees your belly and thighs jiggle as you finish your stride. You let him take in the scene and anticipate what's coming next. You place some slippery lube onto the bedside. As his imagination starts to make him fret you lift a thicc thigh and get leverage onto the bed. As he watches you're plumpness jiggling about, he doesn't notice (or see honestly, your succulent body itself encompasses most of what he can see) that you position yourself over his torso. 

For a fun surprise you plop your 350lbs onto his abdominal muscles (but he can take it. You don't become king without being built, am I right?). He wasn't ready for the landing so you feel his ribs and stomach sink under your fat thighs. He gives you a desperate look, something to the effect of "what do you plan to do with me?".  
Being sympathetic you roll yourself forward onto him to balance your weight along his frame. You meet and caress his face. You let him know he'll be fine, as your fat flesh engulfs his body. Ironically, as you lay forward to reassure him, you feel his body creak into the bed. You can hear him fighting to breathe as your girth crushes his lungs. Under all your fat you feel his muscles struggling to make space for his lungs to breathe. He is now anxious feeling his strong muscular frame being entirely crushed under you. Despite having a powerful and muscular body, he feels so small under you. He's never felt so vulnerable. He's terrified of what's to come, imagining what you could do to him.

Stroking his gorgeousness you promise he'll survive tonight. You see him gently suffering. Don't worry he can breathe now, he's just getting used to your weight.  
Now to help him endure the next phase of your fun your lips dive into his. You delight in his confusion, feeling you sensually embrace him while being trapped under your 350lbs of soft succulent self. He sees your juicy arms frame his peripheral vision and feels your thicc thighs rest on his. What's really fun in all this is that every movement let's your plentiful flesh jiggle on top of him. He'll learn to appreciate it. You swallow his tongue and lips with each kiss. He tries to pull away to catch some air in between your kisses. He feels the gentle waves of your weight crushing the air out of him with each jiggle. All the while he can only inhale through his nose and he feels like he's suffocating from your kissing. After getting a taste of every inch of his mouth you finally let him breathe. 

His brows furrowed, pleading with his eyes for you to let up. You pretend not to have noticed. Before he can beg you to stop, you sit back up playfully bouncing back onto his abs. He feels your sweet belly slap back onto him as you wrap your fat thighs back around his waist. He's temporarily distracted as he begins to notice how your soft fat gently caresses his body.

You slide off of him to turn around face down, ass up. He's catching his breath breathing heavily while gazing up at the ceiling. He's trying to reorient himself back to consciousness. He feels you sliding your thighs along him but doesn't bother to see what you're planning. As he gazes upward, your fat cheeks come into sight. Startled, he raises his head to meet your meaty gluteus 3 inches from him. All he sees is your huge wide cheeks. They block his entire field of vision. He stares frightened, realizing that your ass is easily wider than his head if not twice as wide. One cheek is enough to completely cover his entire face.

He tries to stop you from going further and his restraints remind him he's not going anywhere. "Please-" is all he gets out before you envelop his mouth and nose within your bulging ass cheeks.  
By the way, don't worry for him too much because you made sure to clean up thoroughly. You're here to play with him not torture him. 

Phase 1

You let the edge of his face feel the inside of your butt for 10 seconds. You need to teach him how to hold his breath for a long while so you start off easy. You spread your cheeks to give him breathing room. In so far as only the edge of his face is sat upon, you're also careful to swallow him with only the outer edge of your divide. Disclaimer:your ass is deep enough to swallow that entire gorgeous face. At this position over him, you turn around and see him smothered up to his nose. Your fat cheeks are so wide and full that they spill over his broad shoulders, sealing them from view. Your belly and abundant thigh meat swallow his neck, clavicle, and spread over his chest. Your corpulent form completely engulfs his upper body save for the top of his head and his powerful arms. 

For him, as you take your seat onto him he feels every space fill around him. Its frightening how even the space between his neck and shoulders is filled with fatty flesh. He knows there is no escaping your jiggly body. You let him practice struggling to free his mouth from between your cheeks. He strains his neck to pull out of your depth to inhale deeply. Amused, you chuckle to yourself and tell him, "You're okay. Breathe through your nose." He feels like you're mocking him because he can barely free his nose from making contact with your flesh. He hears you giggling at his attempts to unlock his face from your cheeks by wiggling his face side to side. With each giggle he feels your succulent flesh undulate on top of his muscular frame. You feel him flexing the range of muscles in his upper body as he continues to struggle himself free from your plentiful cheeks. He thinks this is the torture you had in mind but this is only the beginning of his training. 

To help him stay in place you raise a pillow under his head. As you lift up off his face he gasps for air. His whole torso arches up involuntarily reacting to the sudden freedom. He realizes this is going to be difficult and almost despairs at the thought of being your plaything. You feel his hot breath exhaling into your flesh before you hear him plead, "Please, no more. What is it you want? I'll give you anything that I have." But you tell him "don't worry my king, I'll help you be ready to take all of this. I only wish to play with you" He looks on into your ass in with despair wondering if he will survive what's to come.

To help soothe his panic, you rest back down onto his stomach. He gets to see your corpulent ass cheeks jiggle and wave before him as you lay down. "What now?" He wonders as he sees you slide your left thigh down onto the bed. You plant your thighs over his shoulders and arms to wrap his head in warm fat. In panic, he gasps for air before he is submerged in fat again. Your belly conforms around the sides of his torso. His gorgeous face is gently framed by your fat. 

"See? Now you can breathe freely." You reassure him that he can trust you as now you are choosing not to smother him. Regardless he feels how just a small adjustment of your legs could cause your succulent flesh to spill over his face and seal his breath again. He feels your breath on his thighs and gasps as you apply wet kisses to his inner thighs. He's laying there confused as he believed this was punishment or torture but now he's entertaining the thought that he's going to get some sweetness too. 

You prove him right as you begin licking his shaft and suck on his balls. To both his and your surprise he's currently half erect. He feels your fingertips tease his tip before lips start sucking the flesh. Now erect, you take your hands off to rub his inner thighs and fondle his balls. He drifts into sleepy ecstasy, giving in to your devoted treatment. He feels your lips close on his head and your hand pulling down his hair. 

You proceed to taste his cock in your mouth and feel his throbbing veins. Every movement you make swallowing his cock makes your thighs jiggle around him. He doesn't notice as his eyes are soundly closed, feeling your mouth but your fat thighs are starting to spill over onto him. At the moment you don't mean to smother him but as you start sucking his tasty cock with more fervor your jiggling fat thighs begin to spill over onto his face, sealing his mouth. 

He doesn't notice at first either until his sensual breathing becomes halted. He opens his eyes and sees the fat of your inner thighs have spilled over and around his chin and mouth. He reaches to spread your creamy thighs apart and he feels his restraints stop him. Using his neck, he lifts his face up trying to make some breathing room. As he pulls his face upward your fat thighs split a tiny bit and he gets some breaths. His cock starts to throb in your mouth and throat and he lurches back slipping back into your thighs. He reaches again and desperately sucks in air for breath but sucks your jelly thighs instead. 

You feel what's happening but consider he can handle a few more seconds as his cock is just so tasty. He's doing his best to wiggle some breathing space between your thighs. He fights for breath gasping but can hardly find an opening past the fat of your thighs. You're being spoiled being able to suck on such a tasty cock and getting sweetly sucked between your thighs. At least he is able to lift his nose up and out of the seal of your thighs to take in air. Despite your body not resting your full weight onto his torso, you see his flesh sunken in past his rib cage. He's nearly run out of lung capacity but you see his torso fill slightly as you feel his nose inhale some air between your thighs. "He'll be okay" you think to yourself and continue jacking him off, sucking off all the precum and swallowing each drop. With each thrust of your mouth, the jiggle of your thighs interrupts his desperate inhales. He's not totally smothered as he can see through the jiggling frame of your thighs. As if mockingly, each delicious suck on his cock also seals his nose in flesh as the fat of your thighs clap over him. He does his best to pace his inhales opposite the rhythm of your sucking to keep breathing.

After 15 minutes of sucking, he finally cums and you decide to pull your thighs apart. He gasps and deeply breathes in relief. You sit up, momentarily planting his face into your cheeks and you're amused seeing his legs pull in response to sudden swallow by your cheeks. But you'll give him a break so you quickly lift yourself off of him. You stand to his side watching his face for expression, curious to see how he's doing. As you position yourself beside him, he watches your curves dance from your movement. You watch him stare in awe how your massive frame jiggles with the slightest movement. He stares at you with glossed over eyes as he's dazed from the minutes of 'suffocation'. You let him breathe this time, right? You sit up on the edge and he feels the bed's side sink under you along with his balance. He takes a deep breath anticipating you're going to smother him some more. You hear his panic and explain, "Don't worry, I won't smother you this time. I promise I'll let you breathe freely." He just gives you a distrusting look and waits for your next move. 

You position yourself over his chest so he can see your belly jiggle over him. You move back an inch or so for you to be able to watch his expressions. He stares at you past your belly with mistrust but hope's you weren't lying. You stroke your own nipples and watch him gaze at you with wariness in his eyes. Even though he feels your thighs surround his chest and ribs he can tell you're not placing any weight onto him. He just feels the softness of your fat hugging him. As you tweak your nipples you watch his eyes shift to staring at your belly jiggle on top of him. He feels his own breath reflect off from your fat, back into his face. He's waiting for you to playfully plop onto him again, this time burying his face in belly fat. He's calculating how he can slip his face around while under your belly flesh to gasp for air. 

You gaze into his eyes as he stares at you with a mix of confusion and curiosity. He wonders if you actually want to give him a good time instead of this suffocating torture. His breathing is still deep and heavy as he searches your gaze for questioning your next steps. You answer, "I promise I won't hurt you. We're just going to play some more." He's wondering what you could mean by play. He's too exhausted to respond. 

Phase 2

You lay parallel to him by his side this time. Rather than rest your weight on him, you just let your fat flesh hand over onto him. It feels nice and gentle. He reaches to stroke your soft skin but remembers he's bound. You giggle and smile seeing that he's entranced in the feeling of your bountiful flesh. You caress his cheek and start to deliver gentle kisses to him but he responds by sucking you in this time. He wants to enjoy the moments of relief where you aren’t crushing and smothering him. He thinks he can sway your plans into having sex instead of letting you continue your "fun". He licks your lips open and searches for your tongue. While masticating you, you softly caress his face and sensually rub his elven ears. You move down to stroke his pecs (pecs are muscles too. Being so strong bodied his pecs are plump and full) You feel his areolas and notice he has !inverted nipples!!! In excitement you pull away from his mouth lock and latch onto his left nipple. He feels your tongue massaging his areola followed by gentle sucking. He feels the hardened flexing tip of your tongue lick it's way into the inversion of his nipple. Slowly but surely your tongue and suction release his nipple entirely. Having never had such professional lip service before his cock hardens again, twitching along with his excitement. His nipple and areola swell with ecstasy and he feels the cool air brush his nipple for the first time. He commands you to work his right side and you oblige. You let him know you have to rock over on top of him a bit to reach it and he agrees. 

You roll over him pressing the breath out of him again. Yet this time he's ready for the weight and uses his abdominal wall to preserve his breath. He feels your fat once more roll over his sides as you position balance yourself onto him. He feels swallowed by your mass. This time the tight pressure and soft flesh feel exhilarating and sensual. He's starting to enjoy the soft and gentle pressure of your weight and how your plentiful flesh pours all over his muscles. You're heavy on top of him but he's learning how to use his own strength to handle your mass. As you suck and tweak his right nipple, he looks over your shoulder to see how your body tests on top of him. He is awestruck seeing nothing but your succulent figure. He tries to interpret the displacement of feeling his own body but seeing nothing of it under you. He admires your beautiful fat frame, consuming each curve with his gaze. He reaches to feel your ass because he's confounded how its depth and width entirely block his lower half from view. He feels his restraints again and quietly huffs with annoyance. 

You work to release his right nipple and use your thighs to massage his cock. He gazes at you in wonder at how you manage to pleasure his nipples and cock simultaneously. Now he understands the benefits of bountiful fatness. He trusts that with his strength and your gentle training he will be able to handle your 350lbs of jelly like flesh. You squeeze his left pec forcing his inverted nipple into an angle best to suck from. In your own ecstasy you suck his areolas until his nipple begins to rise out. Simultaneously tweaking his right nipple, you want to coax the bud of his left nipple out. He feels you dive your mass into him to forcibly suck the nipple out. He coughs out unprepared for the sudden jolt of your mass. He winces and feels his stomach sink as his lung capacity was nearly totally expelled. His abs were not ready to protect his reserved air and he's struggling for air again. With each suck, your body gently sways over him from side to side. He's like dough under a rolling pin being flattened more with each of your movements. 

With such shallow breath he tries to ask you to let up just to let him regain composure. But he can hardly voice his plea. You hardly hear him past the voracious sucking. Even just a roll to his side would let him take in some breath. Desperately coughing and sucking in air in shallow breaths, you feel his muscles surging under you. He's fighting to force any breathing space from under your crushing weight. You pull off from his chest, suctioning his fully erect nipple out from its hiding place. And with that you roll off and resume massaging his pecs. His back arches up again reacting to you lifting your weight off from him. He regains stability.

Having gained back composure he sees the fruits of your labor poking out as you squeeze and massage his pecs. His muscle is soft and succulent. Having restored his senses, he commands you to continue worshiping his pecs. You happily oblige and focus on his pleasure. He feels you stroking his nipples with your index fingers while grasping his muscle in your remaining fingers and palm. He never knew this part of his body could feel so good. You're basically milking his pecs to suck on his nipples. Delighting in this change of pace he looks at you and commands you to lock lips with him. He wants to show his appreciation and tongues the inside of your mouth while your tongue wrestles against his. Both of your saliva pools and spills out at the corner of his mouth. It adds to the pleasure and he takes charge sucking your tongue and lips into submission. All the while you've faithfully continued to massage his pecs. He's amazed feeling his nipples gone puffy from the blood that's rushed to them. At this point the slight flick of your finger against his nipple makes his cock twitch with excitement. Your fat thighs gently wrap his cock and the softness nearly makes him cum. You slide your thighs around, massaging his pecs, giving him delights he's never experienced before.

Phase 3

Grateful for the nipple and thigh service, he tells you to get back on top of him. He wants to face the depth of your meaty ass again and wants to go further. Inspired by your devotion, he vows to return the favor. That and now he's got something to prove. He will take all of your ass and not only survive but pleasure you in kind. 

You remind him we need to go slow as you can tell he's eager to take on your full depth. You get back into position and spread your cheeks outside of his face. You let him know that he'll be a few inches deeper this time and he'll be inside for 3 minutes but he's willing to take on the challenge. 

As you slowly spread your cheeks and swallow his face (now up to his eyes) he notices the feeling of the fat of your thighs and ass completely engulfing his head and neck. His head and neck are warm under you. He feels your belly resting back onto his chest as you sit upon his handsome face. You tease him by wiggling your ass, whipping his face back and forth. He's surprised at how his face is so trapped in your cheeks that you can easily move it at will. This time there's just a sliver of space for him to breathe through his nose. You joke, "See? Go ahead and breathe, I won't need to be gentle this time." You hear him muffle something to the effect of "No! Please!" You tease saying, "What's that sound? Perhaps it's just my imagination" even though you can feel his mouth vibrate his pleas into your crack. He begs inside your depth again but this time you'll be kind. 

So you grab your right cheek and slide it open. Just enough to widen the sliver of air he had. He twitches to pull free and stops to breathe in as much as he can through his nose before he musters his strength to struggle more. You hear the desperate hiss from inside your ass and you cheekily look over to see him mostly buried in you. Again, as you move your ass to the left to look over your shoulder, you pull his face along with your ass. You lift your right cheek more and you feel him pull free and gasp for life again. He rests his head against your left cheek and couldn't bother to be intimidated by the closeness of the bulging flesh of your right cheek. He feels his breath reflect onto his face as the edge of his lips touch your lifted cheek. He asks, "Please just wait for a moment. Let me catch my breath." And of course, you let him breathe freely. You tell him, "1 minute, ok?" And you feel him nod in agreement against your left cheek. 

After 1 minute and a half, you tell him, "you're going back in okay?" And he nods in agreement taking a deep breath. You let your grip slip from your right cheek and let him feel the fat swallow his handsome features again. His handsomeness is covered up to his nose at this point. You're still being gentle with him. With his nose free you can feel the soft and swift air of him breathing through your cheeks. He starts to moan from the struggle but does not plea for freedom yet. He's also trying to embrace your fun. 

Hearing his brave and patient struggle you also realize he's not scared anymore. He trusts you will be good to him throughout your playtime. In response to his efforts, you lay down your upper half onto him so you can reach his cock again. He knows you laid back down to pleasure his lower half again. The thought makes him begin to harden again and he feels you stroking him while he struggles inside your massive behind. In return, he manages to slide his mouth open in the tight space between your cheeks and slips his tongue inside. He's not deep enough to reach your ass pussy yet, though he thought he was. He realizes that even though your ass has already engulfed him up to his nose and ears yet there's even more depth he will sink into. He pauses his licks as he briefly panics over the thought of his entire head being swallowed by ass. Just as he's about to beg to be released from your crack, you answer by spreading your ass open and lifting off of his gorgeous face. 

Phase 4

Between heavy breaths he asks, "Deeper?" And you answer, "Yes, just a bit more. You’ve endured 3 minutes! You’re doing great. But I won't let you faint. I promise. This time though, you're entire face will be covered." He answers you by taking a deep breath once again. You slide your ass back into his face and spread each cheek at a time to slip his handsomeness deep inside. He tries to take a final breath but is cut off as you slide over his mouth. He tries to lick you again to see when he will reach your ass pussy. He finds that in sliding his mouth open and tonguing you, there is a brief pocket of space that fills with seconds of air before the flesh closes in. He feels more reassured now and vows to be brave. As you gently slide over, pulling each cheek at a time to release the tension of skin on skin, he slips further in. You feel his eyelashes blink against you as you pull your right side open to let him slip in more. The right of his face up to his brow is covered and you lift the left cheek to balance out. From the outside, all you would see of his face is the top of his hairline. You spread one last time to even out your cheeks over his face. You test out how you can give a sliver of space for him to breath by pulling one side of your ass open. As you do so, he opens his eyes and frees his nose. You can feel him inhale through his nose but can tell his mouth isn’t free yet. So you reach as far as you can and pull more, and you feel the edge of his lips free from you. You feel him suck on your flesh as he tries to gasp for air. He pulls his head back with all his strength and manages a quick breath. You decide this will work and he accepts this strategy. 

Now in place, he feels you balance yourself on him to get the perfect leverage to suck his cock. His head rocks back and forth with the undulation of your body. He finds that he can slide his face up and down inside you to create a space for air lasting a mere second. Using his tongue, he widens the space and can inhale more air in the split created by his licks. Using both strategies, he manages to breathe almost consistently in rapid gasps. He gets lost in the sensation of his cock deep in your orifice until he finds himself reaching his limit. He gasps as he’s about to release but he only manages to suck in flesh.  
You notice and frantically create some breathing space by spreading your cheeks. He comes into your face as you try to free him. You spread as far as you can but underneath his nose he’s still trapped between your cheeks. You feel him inhale through his nose and push his head out from under you and breathes. You lift off from him and let him know that so far he's achieved 5 minutes of endurance. Proud of his efforts, he reaches up and delivers his kisses across your cheeks. He tells you to let yourself go further and have fun with him. He wants to prove he can take the playful smothering. 

Phase 5

You can't help but take the offer and trust that he'll be fine here on fourth. You let him breathe deeply and regain his strength for 5 minutes. This time he waits bravely knowing his entire face will be engulfed in soft pillows of flesh. 

He's ready and working his lip service while you massage and squeeze his succulent pectorals. You slide up and down over his face, also offering him more chances to breathe. He takes in frantic breaths each time you slide. He's learning to time his gasps with each time you lift up from him. Proud of his keen ingenuity, he adds more challenge by kissing and sucking your flesh each time you come back down onto his face. He feels the wetness sliding over him while you ride his face. Having found his balance between breathing and kissing, he shares his voice of devoted pleasure. Although you can only hear the muffled sounds coming from him, you at least feel the vibrations through your crack.

Suddenly you stop and pull your ass off of his face. His head unplugs out of your ass and he breathes heavily in lightheaded euphoria. You graciously thank him for his hard work and take the lube from the bedside. He's excited thinking he gets to plow your ass pussy next. After you unseal the bottle, you raise it over his face. He can’t see beyond your rotund cheeks but he suddenly feels the cool slimy fluid fall onto his face. He knows this will be even more challenging. He knows what you want before you ask ever so nicely.  
"My lord", you plead in unleashed ecstasy  
"Will you let me pleasure myself completely?"  
His breathing has returned to normal and he takes this moment to think. The lube sliding down his cheeks and ears he knows how horny you are, how desperately you want this. He considers how sweetly you made your request and remembers your promise not to hurt him. He trusts himself to be brave and use his technique to survive the smothering. 

He courageously answers, "let me have you." And in elation you thank him and promise in return to give him an endless night of ecstasy on his terms: anything he wants to do, you'll be ready. 

You rest your glorious ass onto his handsome face and he in turn slides his face inside. He would spread your cheeks himself if he could but you do the honors. You slowly and carefully slide over him, sliding back and forth riding the handsome king. Despite the slippery slime, his face sucks into each pull. He reaches full depth with each slide and feels your ass pussy touch his lips. In lust, he takes a taste (you prepped before and are squeaky clean). He's momentarily surprised by the sweet flavor of the lube you've stored in your ass pussy. Inside your cheeks, he feels himself engulfed past his ears with warm and soft flesh. He can hear the squelching of slime squeezing out with every slide of your ass over his face.  
He's still frightened knowing he is completely trapped in your cheeks but bravely commits to this final challenge. He trusts you. The slime covers his lips so even if he gasps he gets a mouthful of slime. Despite that, he's found that coughing or exhaling will release the slimey seal and then he can risk a gasp of air. 

You prove to him you can trust him by sliding your cheeks off of his face. You show him that this time you'll help him breathe by sliding off his face.  
He can hear the slime and flesh slapping over himself. He takes desperate breaths between each slide off from him. He's careful though not to choke on the slimy lube spilling between your cheeks and over his face. The sounds are sublime. Slimey slapping and sucking and gasping. 

He's caught in a mix of terror and courage as he feels how challenging it is to breathe even when your ass slides off. The slime seals his mouth after you slide off. He exhales bubbles of slime that pop and let him gasp for air, seconds before he's swallowed again. In your own ecstasy you pour more lube over your crack and feel it slide down over his face.

You can no longer control yourself and you ride his face to climax. You massage his pecs remembering to pleasure him too since he's working so hard for you. You keep his nipples perked and unlocked from their natural inversion. You watch his abdomen sink and rise with each slide you take. You feel his hot breath inside your ass each time you slide off. With each slide he pulls his head back into the pillow trying his best to release as far as he can from your flesh. In spite being able to pull his face completely out from under you, the slime blocks every other gasp for air. He's now struggling to catch any breaths between your rapid sliding and all the slime. He muffles from inside you amidst the slimy lube and engulfing flesh, pleading for a break. With every slide he hears your flesh squelch into his nose, mouth, and eyes. He feels his face swallowed with each thrust of your hips. Slime pools into his ears, down his neck, into the crevices of his clavicle, into his hair. His pleas are cut off with every slide. With his desperate exhales meant to give a second of space to gasp for air, his breath instead bubbles into slime and squelching. The sound is intense as he hears himself interrupted with each slide. Your face fucking has become rapid and you forget to allow him seconds for air. 

His face has become your instrument of pleasure. He's managing to survive by coughing out the slime covering his mouth each time you slide. Despite how the fat of your ass cheeks rapidly fills every space around him there are seconds where a crevice of air is released. That's how he's managing to breathe. He can feel the pressure in his head with veins pulsating from his suffocation. The bridge of his straight nose, the height of his cheekbones, the curvature of his cheeks, the depth of his eyes, every part of his face is swallowed between fat cheeks. The feeling is sublime for both of you now. He thinks to himself, "I just have to keep breathing. I can gasp for breath in between each slide. I've been through worse." He pauses to correct his thoughts. The soft flesh enveloping each curve of his face is a soft embrace. Not bad at all. Feeling your ass pussy pulsating with ecstasy further excites him. This is not torture. This is his gift to you.

Phase 6

Eventually, you see his legs desperately pulling against his restraints and lift off of his face. He hears himself suck out of your cheeks and watches the slime pull from his face out from your depths. He opens his mouth to breathe but slime seals his opening. The sensation of being released from your ass and still unable to breath is frightening yet exhilarating. As he coughs the slime out, he feels the slime from your cheeks dripping back onto his face. He gasps for breath, coughing all the slime out, and breathes heavily under you. He’s dizzy from the facefuck and doesn’t notice you slide off of him. You stand against the bed by his side and wipe the slime off his face, apologizing for going so far.

He asks you to first release him from his restraints. You race to do so apologizing for losing control. He keeps quiet as he's going to surprise you with his next request. He knows you're feeling guilty and would readily submit to any torture he desires. 

Now being freed, you expect him to leave. Instead he asks you to turn around, with your back to him. He slaps your ass to admire the waves of fat undulate from impact. He grabs at the enormity of one of your ass cheeks and basks in his own heroic survival. He was afraid to lose himself but he bravely found his way and trusted you. He commands you to get back on. He grabs the lube himself and pours it into your cheeks. This time he'll be free to spread your cheeks. This time he'll have his fun with you.

You both resume the slippery face fucking. He asks you to let him take control and allow yourself to relax and sit on his face. Despite his plan, he finds that his hands cannot manage to get proper leverage of each ass cheek. He is too deep inside to be able to pull your cheeks wide enough apart. His hands also keep slipping before he can push himself out of your crevice. Even when he can pull his face inches away from your ass pussy to breathe the air created by the fleeting space, slime instead pools into his mouth. He taps you to let up. You frantically pull off again and he hears his face suck out of the slimey crevice. His face is pulled forward each time you get up until gravity or his own strength releases him and he bounces back onto the bed. He coughs out the slime and gags before he can breathe again. He looks defeated and you bounce off of him to nurse him back to composure. 

Now he modifies his strategy and commands you to rock back and forth over his neck to allow more leeway for him to breathe. He decides he will slap your ass when needs to breathe freely. Despite the dangerous struggle, he decides to continue the fun. You resume your position, fat thighs molding around his shoulders and neck. Your knees hug his elbows as he positions his arms behind and around your ass. He feels your intense weight on his chest. He grabs at each cheek and smothers it with kisses. All the while, you massage his swollen pecs and stimulate his nipples, keeping them uninverted. He delights in hearing your sweet gasps of ecstasy. He feels your mouth racing up and down his cock and in turn, in between desperate gasps for air, he tongues you with fervor. You climax finally and quickly slide off to fulfill your king. Grabbing a cloth you clean his face. As you move to return to his cock, he grabs your arm and pulls you back on top of him.

He feels your weight slam onto him but he's ready for you this time. He feels your entirety engulf him. The your bountiful flesh folding over him. The feeling is exciting this time as he feels how "small" his frame is under your girth. He grabs your ass and feels the slime from earlier. He feels all your succulent flesh with his hands and arms. He grabs your face and kisses your lips a few times as you kiss back. 

Then with eagerness he grabs your plump juicy ass and uses his mouth and tongue to excavate your orifice (mouth). His cock throbbing inside your thighs, you slide them until he comes. 

The end :3


End file.
